5 times Sam hugs Callen, and the 1 time Sam needs a hug
by jenesaispas14
Summary: The title says all...there will be six chapters. Each one of them will contain a story where the day ends with a hug.
1. Chapter 1

**5 times Sam hugs Callen, and the one time Sam needs a hug**

_Summary: The title says all...there will be six chapters. Each one of them will contain a story where the day ends with a hug._

_**This chapter refers to Callen´s first day back at work.**_

**Chapter 1**

Callen sighs. It has been a very long day. A very eventful and exhausting day. Now that he is back at the ops center, G thinks that it would have probably been better if he had not come back to work just yet. He should have used those four weeks that were left of his sick leave.

Even though he is cleared for work, physically and mentally, his chest still hurt sometimes and all those fights this day did not make it better. It is not like Callen is afraid of guns, but when Perez pointed his gun towards him just about an hour ago, G felt his heart punding faster and all he could think was: _Not again..._

But fortunately Dom called him on his phone, and that was enough for a distraction to disarm and take down Perez.

Considering the circumstances, G also felt kind of good about what he accomplished on his first day back; the girl Emma was save and sound back with her mother and he even saved Sam.

The longer Callen thinks about the day, the more convinced he becomes about his decision of coming back...besides, what was he supposed to do at a motel all day long ? He was already getting bored after he was released from the hospital. His job is everything he has and he is good at it. Not having anything to do, to preoccupie himself with, makes him nervous.

One can hear small footsteps approaching the table where Callen is packing up his things. It is the Operations Manager Hetty Lange.

Callen hears rustling of papers and looks down...something red-coloured is thrown onto the table. _Paper work? _

"You know exactly what this is Mr Callen, don´t you... Expense accounts. And you are six months behind." -Hetty´s voice sounds a bit harsh, but deep down G knows that his boss is also hiding her amusement behind that specific tone. She already knows form the three years he works for her, that he hates paper work.

"What did you do all those months you had off for recuperation? I thought that you would have caught up on your paper work, but I should not have been surprised by this...You have never been punctual and thorough with this part of the job. But you must know..."

-Callen interrupts Hetty: "Please tell me you are kidding me Hetty..."

_He looks annoyed and Hetty sees that her Senior Agent is exhausted. It was a tough day and he even received a new wound. She can see a dark bruise forming on his left cheek._

"Do not interrupt me Mr Callen. First of all, I am not kidding, I could tell you that I am, but that would be a lie. Well, expense accounts are very important. What kind of Operations Manager would I be, if I would not respect the bureaucracy?"

Callen lets out an annoyed sigh.

Hetty then points toward the red folders on the table. " No rush, tomorrow is just fine."

With that last sentence she walks away again and leaves a speechless Callen behind. He then wants to grab his bags, that are on the chair, to put them on the ground, when he hears Hetty´s voice again, coming totally unexpected from somewhere around the office... "I do not want to remind you again, to not unroll that disgusting _THING_ on MY floor, Mr Callen..."

_How does she do that?_

Yet another sigh escapes G´s mouth...he sits down heavily and takes up a pencil with his right hand and one of the many red folders with the left one. _I better start now, otherwise I will never finish this...so much for resting...I won´t get any sleep tonight._

The lights in the new office are dimmed and it is really quiet, but then a voice calls out: "Good night." It is Dominic, or Dom, as Callen calls him. The young Agent comes downstairs, ready to go home. Kensi and Nate are following him closely.

G looks up and looks at the group and then answers "Night Dom... Kensi, Nate..." He nods and sees Kensi and Nate waving back at him. Dom is still green,eager to prove himself to the other Agents of the team. He has to learn a lot, but Callen knows that he will be a good Agent.

Finally Callen starts with the paper work and then he thinks about his past again, when he has to fill in his name. _G... That´s all...Will I ever be able to find out what the letter stands for?_

Right in that moment he is interrupted again...this time it is his best friend and partner Sam. Sam greets him wiht a simple _Hey _and then offers him a place to stay. "The guest room is for free at my place." _( I know that Sam offered him the couch but lets just pretend that there is a guest room at the Hanna household. )_

The man at the table looks up, smiles and answers "Too loud." referring to Sam´s wife, who is always up early to make breakfast and everything...and then there is Sam´s daughter. He really enjoys spending time with Sam´s family, but he does not want to bother them again...He already was a burden to them, when they took him in for some time after he was released from the hospital.

Sam shakes his head with a light smile on his lips, and then holds out his fist to G, who bumped his against it.

Then he shoulders his bag and leaves, feeling quite uncomfortable with leaving his friend there alone. _You are not my mother... Yeah, but you could need one..._Sam Hanna is still worrying about Callen... G was confident on the case and if it were not for him, everything could have played out differently, for the worse, but it might have been too early to come back...normally his partner would not be so exhausted after a day at work...G has recovered remarkably, but he still is not fully back to his old self 100 percent.

After finishing up with at least some of the expense reports, Callen changes into his normal clothes and sits down on the couch in the office...to his surprise it is really comfortable... he then closes his eyes and clears his mind off the events of the day.

Hetty turns off her laptop and prepares to leave. She climbs onto the small ladder to retrieve her handbag, turns off the lights and then steps into the hall. She notices that Callen still has not left the building...She did not even think about it this morning, whether he had a place to stay at for the night or if he would sleep at the office, when he came in with his bags and sleeping roll.

She then sees him lying on the couch, and when she approaches him, he suddenly speaks without opening his eyes "I just wanted to rest, I will finish the expense accounts later..."

"Mr Callen, you need a bed and a good night´s rest... the reports can wait. Mr Hanna told me that you took some hits today... and I cannot have one of my Agents having back-problems and collaps on a case, because he was already sore form a fight and then sleeping in an unhealthy position on a couch. Pick up your belongings and then I will see to it, that you will take a cab to Mr Hanna´s house.

It is already really late when Callen arrives at Sam´s house. He thinks about leaving again, checking into a cheap motel for the night, but then he sees that the lights in the Hanna´s living room is still on. With a deep breath he knocks onto the door and only seconds later, it opens to reveal his friend Sam, who looks relieved to see his partner standing on his front porch.

" Hetty..." that is all Callen says...

Sam shakes his head and puts a comforting hand on G´s shoulder and kind of pulls him into the house.

Michelle is joining her husband to see who it was, who knocked at their door so late. When she sees her husband´s partner, she smiles and immediately hugs him. "I am so glad that you came. You are always welcome here. Sam told me about what happened today. Are you okay?" She eyed the nasty bruise on Callen´s face.

"I am fine, Michelle... I didn´t want to disturb you guys but Hetty, more or less, dragged me into a cab and then I saw that the lights were still on... I had nowhere else to go at the moment."

Michelle sends Sam to prepare the guest room and she leads Callen into the kitchen. She gets a first aid kit and applies a special cream on his swallen cheekbone. She even makes him a sandwhich.

When Sam returns she wishes both a good night and she is off to bed to leave Sam and Callen alone for some time... Michelle knows that the men need to knows that Sam is still pretty upset about the fact that Callen came back to work one month earlier after his near fatal shooting.

"Do you want a beer?" Sam goes to the fridge and takes out two beers. He then sits down accross from Callen on the kitchen table and they sip their beers. Neither one of them feels like talking at that moment. They are glad that the other one is okay.

But Sam then notices his friend unconsciously rubbing his chest where he got shot all those weeks ago.

"Do you know what really scares me, G ? Losing my partner... and I almost lost you four months ago. It was not easy for all of us... for the team. Even though you can be really annoying, you are like a brother to me...and I was scared back then. I was so angry when you told me that you wanted to come back to work, even though you were not due back for a month...I just didn´t know how to react to it... and the case today was pretty rough... when Perez pointed the gun at you...that was _( Sam did not know what to say ) _...scary...

And I know that you were thinking the same thing... You can´t hide anything from me... I know that you are not as okay as you say... but I am really glad that you were with us today... you saved my life out there. I thought it was over, but then you shot this guy. You did good today."

Callen was moved by what Sam said. His partner never usually talked about his feelings like that.

"I don´t quite know what to say Sam. You are right... but I love my work and I can´t stay away from it any longer." and with a smirk he ads "and I will try not to get shot again. Besides, you will have my back..."

"Always...as you have mine, partner.

It´s late, we should go upstairs. I have already put your bags into the guest room. And as Michelle said, you are always welcome here. As long as you do not run around, taking the kitchen utensils apart..."

This lightens the mood.

When they go upstairs, Callen stops to say good night before entering the guest room...

"Thanks Sam...for everything."

Sam steps closer and tightly hugs his best friend. Callen does not usually do hugs, but Sam knows that his partner needs this right now, and he feels the smaller man relax in the embrace... the events of the day finally forgotten...the words that were left unspoken all day long since the morning finally said out loud...

It was a very long day and every once in a while everyone is in the need of a hug.

Sam will always be there for G...

And Sam Hanna knows that his partner will be okay.

This is a hug that helps G Callen heal.

_**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing ( and so forth ) my new story. I will continue this but after this chapter the updates won´t be so regularly...I have to go to school again and I have so many pretty important class tests coming up the following weeks, but I plan on posting the third chapter before the stress begins. Maybe I will be able to finish it tomorrow, but I don´t want to promise anything.**_

_**note concerning chapter 1: I know that it was mentioned in one episode that Sam has two kids, but in my story "Christmas, oh what a lovely Christmas" I have already set up the characters Clara, who is the daughter and only child of Sam and Michelle,and Sam´s mother Sheila. Both of those characters will play a role in this chapter. You don´t have to read the Christmas story, it is just that one of my reviewers wished for a moment where Sam and Callen take Clara somewhere to see snow. I am thankful for the idea, because this is a nice plot for one of the chapters of this story. So I would like to thank my Guest reviewer at this point.**_

**Chapter summary: Callen takes Sam´s family to Switzerland for the Christmas holidays.**

**A Christmas miracle**

After the Christmas Callen spend with the Hanna´s,he wanted to give them something back in return. He remembers Clara, Sam´s duaghter, being so excited and fascinated with his stories...where he told her about his first time seing snow. She knew about snow from movies and from pictures, but it must be so exciting for a kid to imagine what one can do with it... you can build snowmen and have snowball fights.

_I wish I could take her somewhere to see snow... it is something everyone should have experiencet at least once in their live._

It is a hot night in August in California and Callen cannot sleep, as usual... he sits in the living room, on his armchair, sipping a tee and he thinks about a way to celebrate Christmas with his best friend´s family this year. When Callen remembers Clara´s huge eyes and how mesmerized she was with his story, something hits him.

_That´s it! I´ve got an idea... _

With that thought, G walks around the house, in the middle of the night, in search for some of his old things... notes with addresses and telephone numbers of old friends from other agencies, from old contacts... _It has to be somewhere... Shawn Connor´s number has to be somewhere..._

Nothing could stop G Callen now from his plans.

Operation Chritmas miracle is set in motion: Callen will do anything to let Clara see snow this year.

The next day Callen arrives late for work. An hour too late.

Kensi and Deeks sit at their desks, fill in some reports and look up at Callen as he walks into the office, but Sam is nowhere to be seen.

"You´re late...what happened? You are lucky that Hetty is in D.C. for a meeting with Director Vance.." without answering Kensi, Callen asks: "Where is Sam? I think I might owe him an apology..."

"Well, he is in the gym... What is going on?" Kensi then looks at her partner Deeks, when Callen just disappears, on his way to find Sam.

Deeks only shrugs his shoulders. "Someone didn´t get his coffee this morning." referring to Callen´s entrance just a minute ago.

**In the gym**

Sam is just finishing his daily workout. With a towel over his shoulder, he starts to speak, without even looking at Callen. "You were supposed to meet me for a run this morning...you don´t call, and you´re even late for work. I had to take a cab to work, because my the Challenger isn´t back yet from the garage. It was your turn to give me a ride. You have some serious explaining to do..."

Callen feels sorry for his partner and he does not know where to begin with his apology...besides, the reason he forgot about the plans for the morning was including his partner´s daughter.

"I know, this is not an apology, but I had to do something really important this morning... something I can´t tell you just yet..." Callen does not want Sam to know about his plans, because he still has to make some calls to determine whether everything will work out just fine or if he has to cancel the plan of taking the Hanna´s to Switzerland.

Sam snorts. "So now you go all secretive on me again...Something important huh? What could that have been? Sleeping in? You don´t sleep, G, you also don´t have a family at home to care for like me, you don´t read newspapers... my own partner still keeps secrets from me... but I WILL figure it out..."

Sam then is interrupted by Eric who comes runnning into the gym... "Guys, we have a case...you better hurry."

Callen knows that Sam will not let it go...His partner gives him one of those looks _We are not done yet_

At the end of the day Sam refuses to let Callen take him home, and the next day he will have his Challenger back. They still have not talked about what happened in the morning.

Back at home, Callen kind of regrets not telling Sam about his plans, but hey, it is a Christmas gift for his friend as well, not only for Clara, but for the entire Hanna family.

G was able to find his former FBI parnter´s phone number that morning. He worked with Shawn Connor together for the FBI some years ago and he was the person Callen trusted most at that agency. They kept in contact, but after Callen´s shooting and recuperation...the time when he moved from hotel to hotel again and then into this house, his former foster family´s house, Callen forgot about calling Connor.

Now, several months later, G remembered that his former partner lives in Switzerland with his family fact, Shawn Connor owns a Ski-resort there. That was always his dream, to quit the FBI and settle down with his wife and his two kids somewhere peaceful, far away from his old life.

This was an opportunity Callen took to talk to Connor again and ask him for a favour he still owed G.

His old friend was happy to hear from Callen again and he promise to call him back when he knows if he can spare a vacation home in December. That is the time where many tourists are coming to spend the Christmas holidays there and almost everything is rented already.

It is already 2am when Callen is startled by his ringing phone. He fell asleep, waiting for the call. Connor laughs when his friend answers groggily and then apologizes for calling so "late" ( in Switzerland it is already late morning). He has good news for Callen. There is a spare vacation home for Christmas. Now Callen just has to book the flights and then everything willl be set and he can finally tell Sam about it.

Well, Hetty has to be convinced to let him and Sam go on vacation, but Callen knows that the Operations Manager will let them go, because both of them have unused holidays.

She might be really small, but pssshhh, she has a big heart.

She also always says something like: "When was the last time you took a day off, that was not caused by a bullet..."

Some days later Hetty comes back from her trip to D.C. and when Callen steps into her off in the evening, she already knows that her Senior Agent is up to something.

"What is it Mr Callen?"

In a long conversation, Callen explains everything to her and in the end she allows him to go through with his plan.

"Under one condition...you have to get me some tea. There was this time when I was a yound undercover agent, when I was in Switzerland, and there was this small store, where a mother of six children sold a very special tea..." -Callen interrupts her... "I get it Hetty...tea."

Both of them smile when he walks off to join his partner who agreed to go out for drinks.

In the bar Callen apologizes for his secretive behaviour and everything... and tells Sam the truth... the truth about what he has planned.

"You, Michelle, Clara, Sheila and me...we are going to go to Switzerland for Christmas!"

At first the ex Navy Seal is shocked, but then he is moved by his friends words...by what he planned for them. It will be a surprise for Clara and he is glad, that his daughter has a person, an "uncle" like G Callen in her life, who would do anything for her, like he, as her father, would.

"Ihave already booked the flights...you can tell Michelle and your mom, but it is supposed to be a surprise for Clara."

Soon it is December already and Christmas is approaching. One week before the trip to Switzerland, Sam and Michelle tell their daughter about Callen´s "present" for them.

Clara´s eyes widen and she starts to jump and dance around the house in glee. Both parents smile at that, because they have not seen their daughter this happy in months...her best friend moved away, because her father got a new job in New York. Clara has been sad ever since,

They then go out to buy new, warm clothes and shoes for the trip.

**23rd of December, Los Angeles, 5am**

Callen is waiting at the airport for the three Hannas. Their flight will leave in 2 hours. It will be Clara´s first flight.

From far away he can see them finally coming and then suddenly something small jumps into his arms and small arms wrap themselves aroung his neck. "Uncle Callen, uncle Callen! I am so excited!" -that is definitely Clara.

Callen laughs and hugs her. "So, have you packed warm clothes? It will be really cold there in Switzerland." Sam´s daughter answers: "Of course...grandma bought some nice new things for me." -she pulls a thick, pink winter jacket out of her bag.

Sheila, Michelle and Sam greet Callen as well, when they reach him and together they check in and eat something and then wait for the boarding.

Clara cannot sit still, because she is just too excited and also a little bit scared. Her uncle Callen had explained everything about planes to her, but she is still wondering how a huge plane could fly high up in the air.

Many hours later, the four are finally at their vacation house in Switzerland. The flight was long, but good. Clara enjoyed it as much as Callen expected. She was grinning all the time and looking out of the window, until she fell asleep.

There, Shawn Connor welcomes Callen with a hug, it was good to finally see him again, and he introduces himself and his wife to the others. The kids are already in bed, sleeping, because it is late. Clara is sleeping as well, she fell asleep in the cab again, on the way to the resort. Sam has to carry her when they step into the small but cozy house. Mrs Connor shows them around and when Michelle tucked her daughter in, the grown ups sit down in the living room, to get to know each other and Shawn and Callen tell stories about their time at the FBI.

All the reminiscing is good...Callen and the others are finally in Switzerland and their vacation can begin.

Sam and Michelle have a bedroom to themselves and Sheila, Clara and Callen have another one.

Everyone falls asleep soon after the long journey.

The next day, Callen is up first and he quickly takes a shower and prepares breakfast. When he looks out of the window it is snowing. It is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen... the environment is so beautiful...the trees wear a white dress of snow and everything else is covered in white as well... everything looks so fresh and pure.

Sheila comes down next, she hugs Callen and thanks him for all he did for the family.

"I am still wondering why you haven´t found the right girl, my dear, you are such a wonderful person." Sheila is like a mother to Callen as well and she kisses his forehead.

Clara comes running down the stairs, followed by her parents and she squeals when she sees the white stuff, that is snow, outside. The girl presses her face to the window and is in an awe.

Callen and the others have a hard time, keeping the girl from running outside...she is just too excited and finally they gave in and go let the breakfast be breakfast for the time being.

They put on layers of clothes and go outside...Callen takes Clara´s hand and slowly and carefully leads the girl into an entire new world. Michelle takes pictures and everyone is laughing when Clara plays in the snow. She is overly excited and happy.

She cannot describe the feeling of her first step on the snow-covered ground. It is just amazing. Her friends will not belive her.

Sheila can convince her daughter to eat breakfast and after that they go to the other end of the Ski-resort, where the Connor´s house is... other people, tourists are everywhere. Children playing in the snow...having snowball fights and you can see others skiing on snowy hills not far away.

The sun is shining as well, even though it is really cold, and everything looks so magical.

This is a Christmas miracle for Clara indeed. A Christmas she will never forget.

Callen and the Hanna´s are supposed to spend Christmas Eve with the Connors and Clara meets Tom and Sarah, Shawn and his wife Susan´s kids as well. At first she is very shy but the other two kids take her with them to play and new friendships are forming. Sam and Michelle go skiing as well, both have experiences with it and Sheila and Callen build a snowman with Clara. They have so much fun together and in the evening, after a nice Christmas meal they just sit together and talk and laugh. Clara is sitting on G´s lap and soon falls asleep. She is really exhausted from all the adventures in the snow.

**25th of December- Christmas morning**

In the morning Clara is the one waking up G Callen. He finally slept throughout the night...but now something, or rather someone, is sitting on his bed and hovering over his face.

"Merry Christmas uncle Callen!"

She drags him out of the bed and into the living room, where the others already sit to eat breakfast... The Christmas tree is huge and beautifully decorated, with presents under it.

Callen is greeted with a yell of "Merry Christmas" and a cup of coffee, that his best friend holds out for him.

Callen smiles, even though he is still really tired, but wishes the others a merry Christmas as well.

Usually the first thing Clara does on Christmas, is to open the presents, but this time she steps in front of her favourite "uncle" again and opens her arms, a sign for Callen to crouch down, and more or less tackles him in a bear hug. " This is the best Christmas and the best Christmas present I could have wished for. I love you. " Clara closes her eyes and buries her head in Callen´s chest, who smiles brightly and hugs her even tighter.

Both stay on the ground like that for several minutes and Sheila, Michelle and even Sam have teared up a little.

Callen had done the impossible, he had made their little girl smile again.

Truth be told, they have never seen Clara happier before.

This time it is Sam who takes a picture of the scene before them with his phone. It is a moment, he always wants to remeber.

He was at a loss already, thinking that his little angel would never be as happy again as she was before her best friend moved away. Kids should not go through something like that and neither Michelle nor him knew how to help her.

They just figured that it would take some time for her to get over it... But now Clara was really happy again. Since the morning where she stepped into the snow, she is smiling and laughing constantly.

And now she looks very content. This is a Christmas miracle.

Sam Hanna is immensly greatful for his partner and best friend, G, a man so broken himself, who did all of this to make a little girl´s wish come true.

Sheila and Michelle hug Callen as well and thank him for for everything.

"I am so glad that Sam has you as his partner, and that Clara can grow up with you as her uncle. I don´t know what to say...I can´t thank you enough for this. The last few months have been so hard on her and seeing her like this now is a wonder." Michelle steps back.

Sam puts a hand on his partner´s shoulder and looks him deep in the eyes.

No words are needed between them. They know what the other one feels at the moment.

Sam just pulls G close and gives him a heartwarming hug.

There is no greater gift than friendship.

_**THE END**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**And again, please let me know what you think. :)**_

_**Notes: In answer to one of the reviews. No, this wasn´t prompted by the next week episodes preview. I never watch those previes.**_

_**But I got curious now, so I googled the next week episodes preview and I watched a video of it... damn, I shouldn´t have done that...Now I really want to watch it and see what happens...it seems to be a really emotional episode...but I live in Germany, so I won´t be able to wacth the episode... :(**_


	3. IMPORTANT! NOTE

_**IMPORTANT! THIS IS JUST A NOTE AND NOT A CHAPTER**_

_**Something is wrong with my laptop. The cooling-system needs to be repaired...so I won´t be able to post anything new in the next few days. I am currently using my sisters laptop to write this. **_

_**Sorry. :(**_

_**I will post the new chapter as soon as I get my laptop back. That´s a promise. **_

_**Have a nice day/evening/night , whatever.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_**Yay, I got my laptop back today. Sooner than expected. So here is the chapter, as promised.**_

_**Summary: Episode tag to the end of the epiosde 4 of the fifth season. Callen needs some comfort and his friends will be there for him.**_

Callen watches the film, Deeks found, and realization hits him. His father might still be alive... This is a moment where he needs his friends the most, even though he knows that he does not have the right to depend on them at that moment, after he kind of abandoned them again on this mission to find his allegedly "father" on his own.

The day ended with him almost losing his partner, Granger getting shot, and him watching Schreiber die. (the man, who procalimed to be his father... but he actually was a German refugee, who promised Reznikov, Callen´s real father, to keep an eye on him, until he would come back for his family...but that never happened)

Now Callen realizes, that he endangered the entire team and if anything had happened to one of them, he would never have been able to forgive himself. Granger got shot, but he will be okay again...

...

His team, his friends, who became his family over the last few years, they love Callen for who he is. And after that day they all know that their partner needs some company...in fact, all of them need some comfort. They just cannot be angry with him. It was about family, it was about Callen´s past.

Callen cannot describe the feelings that are surging through him at the moment he watches the film, were his father pushes his sister on the swing, and tears well up in his eyes when images show up with him, as a small kid, being there as well... it is too much...all these years he spend looking for answers, not knowing that he even had a sister, until he found out about his older sister Amy on a case, who died years ago, when she was young...

Callen knew that his mother had been killed, had been shot by a man with a tattoo on his arm, which, he now knows, belongs to the Comescu family...he was there when it happened...he was still so young...but he does not have any memories about his father at all...he always thought that he was either dad or that he had abandoned him...and now G sees his family on the fim...and what he sees is clearly a proud and loving father...hope rises up in him again... his father could still be alive.

And if he is alive, G Callen WILL find him.

He might be able to get answers...to get to know his name...

...the Agent might eventually get the closure he needed...

But is it okay to be that hopeful? What if all he would find would only be another disappointment...

Too many questions are on his mind. Callen closes his red-rimmed eyes and lets out a long sigh.

The doorbell rings.

At first Callen does not even hear it... but then, after several moments pass, and noises can be heard from his front porch, Callen curses and scolds himself for being so stupid...He let his guard down... Callen searches for his gun and slowly, carefully walks over to the door... Fortunately he did not bother to even turn the lights on, when he came home about an hour ago...

_Could Comescue have had other men with him who followed him? Wait, that could not be right... IF someone was still after him, they would not ring the doorbell. Besides, all of Comescue´s men are dead. _

_...sigh...he really is too paranoid...and he definitely needs to get some rest..._

Callen hears familiar voices and puts his gun away, turns the lights on and finally opens the door.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks are there. All looking exhausted but happy...happy that everyone is alive and that everything is good, considering the events of the day.

"Finally...took you long enough to get your butt here, G. "-said a smiling Sam.

He claps his best friend on the shoulder and enters the house... Kensi and Deeks follow his example.

Callen just stays were he is, at the door, and stares after the others, when Deeks yells "Tell me you have an oven...you have an oven right?" Even Deeks knows that Callen has not really furnished his house.

But hey, Callen owns a comfortable couch, that can be used as a sleeping couch, a tv and dvd player now, and Hetty supplied him with some kitchen utensils, so he is all set.

After he finally closes the door and follows Sam, Kensi and Deeks into the kitchen, he sees that they are currently unpacking some plastic bags, that they brought with them, and preparing something that seems to resemble a pizza.

It is late and Callen had already changed into cofortable sweatpants and a hoodie...and he notices that the others are wearing similar things. Now he is really confused "What are you doing here?"

"We are having a sleepover, grumpy." Kensi smiles, while she is putting some ice cream and beers into the fridge.

"With pizza, ice cream, you know...films and stuff like that. It´s like a team night out."

"That´s what people do. And Kensi , here, thought you could need some company." Sam gestures towards her.

-G still does not know what to think of this.-

"No, no, no Sam, actually we ALL came up with this." Kensi looks at Callen "It´s just that this was a tough day... and I was worried about you. We all were."

"I just came for the beer." Deeks joked, but everyone knew, that he wanted to be there for Callen as well. He could sympathize with their Team Leader, Deeks himself had father issues. It is not the same, but if anyone would know something about a difficult and troubling childhood, it was him, Marty Deeks.

Especially after he found the film in Schneider´s belongings, Deeks knew they should not let G alone the night.

Sam on the other hand knew that his best friend would just beat himself up about the events of the day. He almost got burned alive in the car, and that would never have happened, when Callen had not abandoned them in the first place.

At first, Sam was angry...but that was just because the huge former SEAL was scared...scared of losing his partner.

"All of you were in danger because of me..." Callen is interrupted by Kensi

"Don´t even start with that, Callen, what if it really had been your father? WE would have done the same. It´s okay." Sam and Deeks both nod and Kensi continues " I can´t even imagine how it must feel to know so little about your past...and you deserve to know the truth. You are the strongest person I know and you had to take care of yourself for so many years, so it´s natural to do such things alone.. you don´t have to apologize...

but we are family... You can let us help you for a change. So let us be there for you now."

Kensi bumps her shoulder with his and smiles again.

"Yeah, but it was a close call for Sam today, too close...and it was my fault."

Sam intervenes "Nothing happened G, but the next time you go all lone wolf on me, on us, again, I will NOT have your back." he stressed the word NOT, but with a hint of a smile...he did not really mean it ...Sam would always be there for his partner and have his back.

The two partners look each other in the eyes and there is this mutual understanding.

"I am sorry to be the one breaking up this chick-flick- moment, but we have to put the pizza in the oven and I we have to have a serious discussion as adults about what films to watch..." Deeks wants to lighten the mood.

Everything is good between Callen and Sam, but they needed to talk about something else.

What happened is not important anymore.

"Serious Deeks?...You and a serious conversation?" Kensi is mocking her partner and Sam rolls his eyes... when Deeks and Kensi start another argument, they will never have a relaxing night. "I brough my James Bond collection, anyone having problems with that..."

Soon the four gather in the living room, only to see an old film in black and white running on the projector. Callen sighs and closes his eyes.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks watch it... clearly mesmerized by it...

"That´s your family?" Sam asks while Kensi is still staring at the wall, on which the film is projected on.

At that moment Sam takes a careful look at G, and what he sees makes his heart clench... just now he notices his partner´s red-rimmed eyes, Callen had been crying while he watched this before they arrived. Furthermore Sam is looking at the lost boy, G was, who grew up without a family, being rushed from one foster home to another one.

The boy who does not even know what the letter G stands for...

One moment, G is just looking up at his friend, Sam, and then he is enveloped in warmth...he does not even fight it, when Sam hugs him...without knowing, tears stream silently down his face again...

Sam pulls G closer and wraps his arms around him even tighter, not wanting to let go...wanting to let his friend know that he is not alone...that they will get through this together and that he will never be alone again.

"We will find him G...we´ll do everything to find answers." Sam speaks softly and assuringly.

G is pressing his face into the taller man´s shoulder, letting his walls down, not caring about the fact, that his team can see him so vulnerable.

"I will NEVER leave you. You are stuck with me being your partner." These words are exactly what Callen needs to hear...

Then Kensi approaches them as well and puts her hand on G´s back and then puts her arms around both Callen and Sam. She then gives Deeks an encouraging nod... he then joins the group hug as well.

"We will always stick together. We make a badass team." Deeks says that with an honesty that surprises everyone.

Yes, they are a family.

After several Minutes Callen shifts his position and they let go...give him some space...

"Thank you." Callen is glad to have those three people in his life.

...

"Oh no! The pizza!" Deeks just surprised the others with his confession and now he goes back to being his usual loud self... Sam, Kensi and even Callen laugh. His tears have dried and he smiles...a true smile.

Together they sit all cuddled up on Callen´s couch, feet propped up, with some beers, the pizza and lots of ice cream, with a huge blanket draped over them. They are watching one of the Bond films and enjoy each other´s company. This is exactly what all of them need. Over just this day, the four of them got closer then ever.

Kensi has her head on Deeks´ shoulder, and he, of course, does not mind. It is quite the contrary. She soon falls asleep in his arms and she unconsciously snuggles up closer to him. Seeking his warmth. Deeks then gently places a kiss on top of her head.

Callen is sitting beside Kensi, sensing the presence of his friends, and for once he falls asleep without any trouble.

Sam is the only one awake, so he turns off the tv and sits down again, slips beneath the blanket, careful not to disturb the others. Michelle already knows that he won´t be coming home the night. He needs to be with his friends right now.

Callen, who is next to him, breathes softly and Sam is glad that his best friend is okay.

They are alive, they are okay.

Deeks is snoring. Every other time Sam would punsh Deeks, but not this time. Sam realizes, that Deeks would actually really make a good Agent.

The last thought on his mind, before he succumbs to sleep, is, that he will do anything for this team, especially for Callen. He will not let anything destroy this team. Callen, Deeks and Kensi are the best people to work with...the best people to be friends with.

Hetty would be proud of them.

They are safe and sound and you can see all of them sleeping with a content smile on their lips.

_**THE END**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Reviews are most welcome. :)**_

_**This was rather a team chapter, but there was still a Sam/Callen hug situation. And a little Densi moment as well...I love those two. They just belong together.**_

_**I will post the next chapter soon. **_


End file.
